A Rainbow of Roses
by Flurryfox
Summary: Six roses of different colors; Each with its own special meaning; A series of six short snippets of touching little moments revolving around several pairings and a certain color of rose. One-shots.
1. One Red Rose

**Rainbow Roses: Red Rose**

…

The Red Rose is a symbol of love. A single rose of any color is a sign of utmost devotion.

…

Agent Abigail Cameron walked through the halls of Gallagher Academy. Her high-heeled boots' clicks echoed in the empty hall. The girls of Gallagher had gone to the dining hall for dinner, yet Abby was not in the mood for the cheerful chatter of young women in love or the aroma of warm food. In fact, the thought of food made this CIA agent feel like puking.

_Why? _Some might ask. Because today was Valentine's Day and Abigail Cameron was _not_ in love. She was utterly alone and Abigail Cameron was _never_ alone on Valentine's Day. Abby was notorious for her various hook-ups and such on any day, but the one day when intimate relations mattered to her, she was on her own and single. However, if any real person took the time to take a deeper look and dig a little farther into Abby's heart, they'd find the true reason why she felt like throwing up.

She was confused. She was so very perplexed and the fact she was so discombobulated frustrated the CIA agent and turned her into a total emotional mess.

Unfortunately for Abigail, her sister, Headmistress Rachel Morgan of Gallagher Academy, called this feeling 'sexual tension'. Abby begs differ.

…

_A Summary of Abby talking to Rachel:_

"_Well, Abby, from a professional point of view, I would say that you caught some bug. From a sister's perspective though, I really think you and Joe have sexual tension that needs to be resolved," Rachel Morgan told her younger sister with little knowing smile._

_Abigail Cameron glared at her older sister. "We do NOT have sexual tension!" She cocked her hip and placed her manicured hand at her waist. "Joe is just being a butt like usual."_

_Rachel Morgan felt her lips curling into a small, involuntary smirk and she arched her eyebrows. "Indeed? That there is definitely a sign of sexual tension."_

_Abby flipped her glossy dark chocolate hair so that the long waves tumbled over her shoulder in a way only a spy's could. She opened her mouth to retort, but her sister cut her off before she could make any sound._

"_Go talk to him, Abby," Rachel Morgan said firmly and pointed an elegant finger at her office door. "Now, out! I've got things to do."_

_Abby crossed her arms. "Like what?"_

"_Like talking to my husband. We have stuff to catch up on. Four years is a long time to be MIA," Rachel answered._

"_You mean sexting with your husband?" Abby asked with her own smirk as she rose from her seat._

_Rachel Morgan threw a pen at Abby with deadly accuracy. "Scat, Abigail!" she yelled with a light touch of pink to her cheeks._

"_I'm going already! Gosh, woman!" Abby shouted as she caught the pen with ease. Her words with broken up by her laughter. She made her way to the office door and added with a wink, "Have fun!"_

_Rachel picked up another pen and pelted it at the retreating agent. "Abigail!"_

…

A deep voice broke into Abby's thoughts. "What are you smiling about, Abby?"

Said agent spun on her heels to come face to face with a pair of rich green eyes and a mop of dark hair. "Joe!" said Abby, surprised. "Shouldn't you be having Valentine's dinner with the rest of the school?"

Joe Solomon countered with, "Shouldn't _you_?"

Abby placed her hand on her hip and said, "Yes, but I have no good reason to be celebrating Valentine's Day."

Joe smiled and laughed, "What makes you think that? Everyone loves you here."

"Likes me. Not loves me," corrected Abby quietly.

"Does somebody need a hug?"

Abby nodded. CIA agent Abigail Cameron just admitted to weakness! She _never_ does that. But today just seems to be an exception. Or maybe it's just Joseph Solomon.

Joe moved forward to hug her. Abby let him wrap his toned arms around her as she slipped her own arms around her friend. She placed her head against his chest with a small sigh.

Joe leaned down to nuzzle Abby's cheek gently. "Are you sure no one loves you?" Joe whispered in her ear.

She felt him press a thin stick-like object in her hand and heard him murmur, "Because I sure do."

Abby raised her head from his chest and lifted the object into her line of sight. "A rose?"

Joe tightened his grip on Abby. "A single red rose because I love you only."

"Is that why you've been acting weird lately?" Abby asked. She hugged him tightly.

"You could say that."

Abby stood on her toes. "Stop being so cryptic and kiss me!"

So Joseph Solomon did.

…

Abigail Cameron + Joseph Solomon

…

**A/N: I got this awesome idea a couple days ago for Valentine's Day! Five more one-shots to go! Guess the next color?**

**~Flurryfox**


	2. Six Pink Roses

**Rainbow Roses: Pink Rose**

…

The Pink Rose is toned down symbol of love. Six roses of any color signify a need to be loved.

…

Cameron Ann Morgan stood by a window in one of the towers of the Gallagher Academy mansion. She stared out into the purple-peach sunset, not much of a thought going through her mind. The only thing she knew was the repetitive mantra of _he'll be back soon_.

Who was this mysterious person? It was none other than Cammie's sort of love interest, the cryptic Zachary Goode. And he was on some covert operation that he refused pointblank to tell Cammie about…and he was late. Zachary Goode is _never_ late. It was all the more reason for Cammie to be worried.

He could end up like her father, who disappeared for years before getting a lucky break and escaping. He could end up compromised and get locked up or worse. Cammie refused to let such thoughts kill the small hope that flickered inside of her, telling her that Zach was merely running a little late and nothing else.

She missed Zach. The realization shocked Cammie. Who knew she'd _miss_ that annoying boy with his smartass smirk? Cammie certainly didn't anticipate it, but here she was, worrying her butt off over him.

The sky had darkened by now. The once pastel-colored sky had darkened to a deep midnight blue. The stars glittered like tiny gems in the sky and the full moon flared its milky light through the tower window, casting Cammie in a silvery glow. Cammie would describe this as a romantic setting—the kind where she would find her mother dancing slowly with her father kind of setting…

Her mother…Rachel Morgan had recently been reunited with her husband. Cammie knew considering _she_ had been the one to hunt him down and bring him back, escaping with only a long scar on her left arm.

Cammie remembered the day she returned, slightly bedraggled and so very relieved to be home. Solomon had taught her to remember every detail. And she did. Cammie remembered everything from the color of her father's shirt to the shocked expression of her mother and her teachers and her friends. And most of all, Cammie remembered every minute detail of Zach—his alarmed face, the tension in his limbs as he approached her and the warmth he provided when he embraced her.

Oh, how this Gallagher girl did miss her supposed lover. Everything she thought off eventually brought her back to the subject and situation of Zachary Goode.

"Gallagher girl."

Awesome. Now Cammie was even hearing his voice in her head. She groaned quietly. She had better get some sleep or she'd be hearing things the next day too.

"Ignore me, why don't you?" Zach's voice teased her. "Did you miss me?"

Cammie lifted her head and turned from the window. "Zach? Is that really you?"

Zach quirked an eyebrow and smirked. "What kind of question is that, Gallagher girl? Have you been dreaming about me while I've been gone?"

Cammie crossed her arms with a little pout. "Don't flatter yourself, Goode."

"So you've been _hallucinating_? Did you see the doctor or whatnot?"

"I'm not clinically ill, Goode!" Cammie raised her hand to smack him.

Zach flinched. "Hey! You are going to seriously hurt me one day."

"I know." She hit him.

"Ouch. Why are you so moody this fine day?" Zach asked, while rubbing his now sore arm.

Cammie stalked over to him and said, "You were late." She poked him in the chest. "And _you're_ never late."

Zach held up his hands in mock-defeat. "Well, it does take time to break into Gallagher's."

"You know that I know that you don't need to break in anymore. You're totally welcome at any time!" Cammie retorted sharply. "And when you're late, something must've happened. What should I think? You could have been compromised. Captured for all I know!"

"Calm down, Gallagher girl!" Zach caught Cammie's hands and forced them by her side. He looked directly into her every-changing eyes. "I had to get something before I got back, okay? The mission went as planned. Nothing was out of place."

"Get what? You promised before you left that you'd come back right after to see me."

"This." Zach let go of his girlfriend's wrists and stooped down to pick up a bundle from the ground. He presented the wrapped bouquet to Cammie. "Six pink roses for you."

"What? Roses?" Cammie said surprised. She accepted the flowers graciously. "Why did you get me roses? You could have easily got them later and came straight here."

"Because I know you missed me as much as I missed you. Six roses to show that I missed you and I need you love me." Zach answered quietly.

"Why pink?" asked Cammie quietly. "Red is the color of love."

"Because red didn't seem to match the occasion as well. Pink is a symbol for love…just toned down a bit. Besides, you seem to be more of a pink rose kind of girl." Zach slid his arm around Cammie's waist.

Cammie curled her lips into a small smirk. "You have no idea what you're talking about, do you?"

"Nope. Not the slightest. What do I know about flowers? I'm a guy."

Cammie lightly slapped him. "Sexist much?"

"You know you love me."

Cammie glanced down at the pink roses with a sweet smile. "Yeah, I know I do." She added after a moment, "They're perfect."

"Good," Zach whispered and lightly kissed her cheek.

…

Cameron Morgan + Zachary Goode

…

**A/N: Updated! Le gasp! I updated in a day…(well 25 hours. I'm an hour late, but whatever.) Pink was the new color, can you guess the one after that?**

**~Flurryfox**


	3. Eleven White Roses

Rainbow Roses: White Rose

…

The White Rose is a symbol of remembrance and sometimes of reverence and heavenliness. Eleven roses assure the recipient that he/she is truly and deeply loved.

…

November nineteenth. The day Rachel Morgan lost her husband to duty.

It was only until recently that Matthew Morgan was still considered MIA. But just before Cammie's start of her senior year at Gallagher's, she undertook a completely off-books operation alone and brought back her own father.

Rachel Morgan was shocked, to say the least. Four years and suddenly the love of her life just reappears back in her life? That was absurd to sensible Rachel. But he was there. He was real and Rachel wasn't about to lose him again. The thought stung tears in her eyes. Rachel hastily wiped away the tears that usually sprung up on this day and cleared her desk.

Tonight was the night. Tonight would be their official reunion. Rachel and Matt had always had midnight meals when Cammie was asleep. It was _their_ thing. A sign that they weren't just spies. And tonight, Rachel would recreate those late-night meals. Of course, she wouldn't cook herself. That had been Matt's job considering Rachel could kill people with her cooking.

Rachel placed the candles in their holders and struck a match. Soon, a pair of golden flames danced in the pale moonlight that shone through the high windows of the Headmistress's office.

"Hey, Rachel," Matthew said as he quietly closed the office door. "I brought dinner."

Rachel turned and smiled at her husband. "Good thing you remembered that I can't cook."

"I know you can't cook. How can I forget that after you nearly poisoned me?" Matt teased.

"It was unintentional!" Rachel said indignantly with a light blush.

"I know." Matt set a covered dish between the candles and leaned forward to press his lips against Rachel's forehead. He straightened his tie and revealed a bouquet of eleven white roses from behind his back. "For you."

Rachel gasped softly and felt her cheeks turn pink again. "Wow…thanks. I love you, Matt." She moved to him to kiss his cheek, but suddenly her green eyes narrowed suspiciously at the flowers. "Please tell me you didn't take these from Madame Daubney's vase, Matt."

He chuckled. "I can return them if you want. I can't get out to town to get you roses at this time of day…or night, I should say. Besides, I was hoping you'd keep them."

She smiled and blushed. "Okay, but if she asks, I was not part of it."

Matt laughed and pulled out Rachel's chair. "Miss?"

Rachel giggled sweetly. She placed the bouquet on one side of her desk then sat down and smoothed out her knee-length satin dress. "Thank you. I'm glad you remembered to dress up…like we always do. I would feel stupid if only I had dressed up."

"How can I forget? I remember everything about you, Rachel." Matt sat down across from Rachel and lifted the metal lid on the plate. "Salmon?"

"Yes, please."

Matt cut the filet and served Rachel then served himself. "So…how have things been? …You know, since I've been …gone."

Rachel smiled faintly. "I can't say it's been great, but just seeing Cammie…growing up and becoming a spy…it's amazing. She'll make a great spy one day."

Matt mirrored his wife's smile. "I know. I barely recognized her the day she broke into the Circle's headquarter. If you just look at the way she moves…it's so much more determined and decisive compared to when she was younger."

"She's grown more of a backbone ever since she started talking to Bex, the Baxter, and ever since Joe started training her. That reminds me, did she tell you about the civilian boy?"

Matt shook his head. "Josh? No, I got Intel on that outside."

"Ah." Rachel then asked, "I did notice Cammie walking around in heels a lot more often. When you came back, she was wearing heeled boots that she would usually refuse pointblank to wear. Was that your fault?"

Matt grinned. "I just got her the shoes. I didn't tell her to wear them."

"She must've missed you more than I imagined." Rachel said softly.

Matt didn't respond to that statement. He asked again, "But how have things been for you?"

"I missed you. A lot." Rachel was quiet for a moment. "I use to get you eleven white roses this time of year."

Matt sighed softly. "I'm…sorry. I wish the mission hadn't been so demanding."

"So did I."

The couple ate in silence. It was broken when Matthew asked, "Would you like dessert?"

Rachel smiled. "Please. I know you like your sweets."

Matt widened his grin and brought out crème brulee. "I know you like my sweets too." He spooned some and offered it to Rachel. "Here."

She opened her mouth compliantly and he tipped the contents in her mouth.

"Tell me if it tastes the same…like the way you like it."

Rachel swallowed. "It's the same as ever."

"Good." Matt continued to feed Rachel spoonfuls of crème brulee. Occasionally, he stole a bite.

Eventually, Rachel placed a CD in the stereo system. The soft music floated around the couple. "Remember this song?"

"Yes. It was one of your favorites."

"Yours too."

Matt rose from his seat and offered Rachel a hand. "May I have this dance?"

Rachel chortled and stood up. "Why yes you may." She slipped her arms around Matt's shoulders and he her waist.

Matt gently brushed a strand of Rachel's wavy brunette hair from her flawless face. "I missed this."

Rachel pressed her forehead to Matt's and murmured, "So have I."

The two figures, one curvy, one tall and muscular, swayed slowly to the music. The moon illuminated them so that the shone silver in the light. The taller of the two brought his lips to the others.

"I promise to bring you eleven white roses…every year…"

Rachel smiled yet again against Matt's mouth. "As long as you don't steal Madame Daubney's, I'm perfectly okay with that."

"Deal."

…

Rachel Morgan + Matthew Morgan

…

A/N: I updated in like 20 hours this time! Aren't you guys proud of me? Some of you loyal reviewers guess right: this one was the white rose! Now can you keep your streak up?

**~Flurryfox**


	4. Thirteen Yellow Roses

Rainbow Roses: Yellow Rose

…

The Yellow Rose is a symbol of friendship, joy, "Remember me" and a promise of a new beginning. Thirteen roses indicate a secret admirer.

…

Rachel Morgan glanced at the clock. 4:00 PM. Classes were over for the girls. She looked down at her lower drawer of her desk and eyed the bouquet of yellow roses.

_I can't believe I'm doing this._ She thought nervously. _But I have to make sure he understands that I can't be with him, ever._

Rising from her office seat, Rachel opened her office door and leaned against the doorframe. When she spotted her target, she called, "Joe? A word, if you please?"

The tall man came striding from where the sublevel elevator was located. He quirked a small smile. "Hey, Rachel. What do you need?"

Rachel turned and disappeared into her office. Joe followed her and sat at the edge of her desk while Rachel sat down in her desk chair. She sighed. "I really don't know how to do this. I really like you. I really do, and you're one of my closest friends and Matt's best friend. However, things are getting a little…unprofessional, per say."

Joe glanced at his boss's fiddling hands. "How so?"

"You've got to stop flirting with me, Joe," Rachel said bluntly with a small wince at her harsh tone. "I can't let you fall in love with me. Not now…and probably not ever."

"Why?" Joe asked, almost sadly. "Is it because of Matt's return?"

"Yes and no." Rachel tucked her dark hair behind her right ear. "And it really wouldn't be fair to you if we …you know, continue this. Besides, must I remind you of your relationship with a certain sister of mine?"

Joe smirked and said, "Don't worry about me, Rachel. I love you…just not in the same way Matt does. Or the same way I love Abby."

Rachel leaned back in her chair. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"I'm not hurt," said Joe with a mischievous grin. "Because I'm not going to stop teasing you. You know that. I'm your friend and Matt and Abby know it's not what it seems."

Rachel groaned quietly, "Joe! I know Matt knows about us. He's not concerned because he knows you got Abby. The girls here, however, are another story."

"I know."

Rachel frowned her best disapproving Headmistress frown at her friend. "You planned this didn't you?"

"Planned what?" the Covert Operation teacher asked innocently.

"Teasing me."

"Of course," Joe responded. "Nothing like gossip to keep these girls from going insane with spy-ness."

"Joe…" Rachel said in a warning tone. "Please try and stay professional. I don't want Cammie going crazy because she took you so-called teasing the wrong way."

"She won't. I'm sure I've trained her better than that. By the way, what's that smell? Smells like roses."

Rachel was surprised. "You can smell them?" She swatted Joe's leg from her drawer and opened the lower drawer. She pulled out thirteen yellow roses and offered them to Joe embarrassedly. "I got them for you…to make sure you got the message that you can't be with me."

"I've known that for a long time," Joe replied. "You didn't need to go through all the trouble of getting me flowers, Rachel."

"Flowers are nice!" Rachel retorted, crossly. "Can you be appreciative for once?"

Joe took the liberty of looking slightly ashamed and took the bouquet. "Thanks, Rachel. Want to be a little girly and explain their significance?"

Rachel crossed her arms with almost a small pout. "Yellow for friendship and joy and the message of 'Don't forget me' because I want you to know that I value our friendship and you bring joy into my life, just not in the same way Matt does. And I also don't want you to forget that, despite me telling you to stop flirting. Thirteen roses because while I can't be with you, I still admire you and your skills and courage…"

"Joe smiled and chuckled quietly. "Only you would think through the roses' meaning so thoroughly. Thank you." He leaned down to hug her lightly.

"I'm not the only one. I know you did when you got Abby that rose." Rachel drummed her fingers on her desk coyly.

Joe turned away. Rachel could detect the lightest touch of a blush on his cheeks and she smiled at that. He muttered, "How do you know about that?"

"I'm a spy, remember?" Rachel gestured to her door. "That's all I have to say. You can go, Joe."

"Thanks again, Rachel," called Joe as he turned to leave.

"Wait! One more thing," added Rachel.

Joe faced her again, bouquet of yellow roses in hand. "Yes?"

Rachel smirked her own mischievous smile. "Have fun explaining the roses to the girls."

"You're evil, you know that?" Joe growled playfully.

"Yes, I do." Rachel folded her hands and made a shooing motion to him. "Now go have fun!"

Joe mock-glared at her and stepped out her office. He came face to face to his girlfriend, Abigail Cameron. "Hey, Abby. I can totally explain the flowers from your sister."

The agent laughed her sweet laugh and flipped her darker-than-Rachel's hair. "Rachel told you to back off, didn't she?" She kissed Joe's cheek.

Joe gave Abby a one-armed hug. "Yeah," Joe answered. He looked at Abby suspiciously. "How do you know that?"

"Because that's what Rachel does every time she needs a guy to back off without hurting his feelings."

The feminine voice of Rachel cut through Abby's words. "I do not, Abby!"

Joseph Solomon just laughed at the sisters and continued his way to his office in the subs.

…

Rachel Morgan & Joseph Solomon

…

A/N: Some of my lovely readers may have missed the white rose chapter. Apparently if you update on the same day, fanfiction doesn't move the story to the top again. Anyway, yellow roses are hard to do. I don't like this chapter too much. I don't think I got the strong idea I wanted across. Besides, I didn't have a good plotline behind the yellow rose. It didn't seem right for Rachel to be giving roses to Solomon, but Solomon wouldn't be the one to want to stop his and Rachel's relationship, hm? Oh well, thanks to my reviewers! Guess the next color? (P.S. Artificial rose colors may or may not be included in this story. I may add them in addition to the 6 colors I already have in mind.)

**~Flurryfox**


	5. Two Orange Roses

Rainbow Roses: Orange Rose

…

The Orange Rose is a symbol of fascination and passion. Two entwined roses indicate "Marry Me".

…

A tall male ducked discreetly out of a flower boutique with a pair of twin roses in hand and a small velvet box tucked in his pocket. He moved swiftly through the people heading home for the day. Above, the red summer sun had sunk to just above the horizon. It's fiery rays barely kissed the tops of the mountains in the distance and they illuminated the two-hundred year old castle that perched delicately atop the emerald hill.

Twenty-two year old Zachary Goode slipped past the front gates unnoticed. As he approached the front doors of the mansion, he scanned the many colorful windows for the shadowy figure of his girlfriend. He saw his girlfriend's mother through the large office window, leaning over a good pile of paper work. Another window showed the figure of Abigail Cameron walking past the form of Joeseph Solomon. How strange for them all to be at Gallagher Academy, though Zach. Cammie had graduated four years ago, yet still she came by every summer during her breaks from missions.

Zach quickly straightened his shirt and ran his hand through his dark hair. He made sure he had both important items before entering the building. Cammie's Aunt Abby who had just walked past the window nearly ran into Zach.

"Zach!" she said surprised. "What brings you here in the summer—?" She stopped talking when her bright green eyes caught sight of the roses. "No way…" Abby breathed softly. "You're proposing." She said it like a statement.

Zach smiled lightly at the roses. "What gave me away?"

"The roses," Abby replied mildly.

"Maybe I just feel like giving her roses today."

"Maybe you should give her more roses if that were the case," she shot back. "The florist told you two roses for marriage, didn't she?"

Zach didn't reply. Of course the florist told him that.

"Hang on a moment…" Abby lifted the roses to the light. "Really? Orange roses Zach? What happened to red?"

He shrugged. "Fascination."

"And passion," she added quietly. "She might take that the wrong way."

"How so?" Zach asked. "I'm sure Cammie can figure out that I'm asking her to marry me."

"No, but she might think you're asking her to marry you because you want to sleep with her."

"Like I haven't already." Zach muttered under his breath.

"You what?" A sweet woman's voice asked.

Zach turned around to face Cammie's mother, Rachel Morgan. Rachel descended the stairs to the foyer regally.

"No wonder Cammie's been so out of it lately," Abby said with a little smirk.

Zach looked away awkwardly. Afterall, this was Cammi's mother and aunt.

"Oh yes, Abigail, that would explain why she nearly walked into a wall." Rachel Morgan replied dryly. "No, she was doing Fibbs a favor. I highly doubt Zach had anything to do with that."

Abigail mimicked her older sister's disapproving look. "Oh calm down Rach. She's twenty-two already. It's not like she's sleeping around."

"Who's sleeping around?" A deep male voice asked as Joe Solomon walked in.

Zach groaned internally. Here he had three senior figures around him gossiping about his girlfriend and him.

"Why are you all gathered here?" asked Solomon mildly. "Surely Zach has somewhere to be?"

"You knew!" Abby pointed an accusing finger at Joe. "You knew he was going to propose and you didn't tell us?"

"You're proposing?" Rachel asked Zach.

He merely nodded and tried to inch away.

"Because I knew you'd react like such," Solomon responded calmly. "Zach wants to propose how he wants and I will help him do so with no interferences."

Abby simply gave him a sour look. Rachel watched Zach amble away silently with a slightly open mouth. "That boy…" Rachel mumbled. "Cammie had better be a happy girl."

"A happy woman," correct Solomon softly as he rested a hand on her shoulder.

From the same hall where Solomon had entered moments earlier, Cammie came striding out with her straight light brown hair rippling behind. "Hey Mom, Abby, Solomon…" She waved. "I swear I heard Zach's voice," she said, slightly breathless.

"Ah…he was looking for you," Abby said, pointing down the opposite hallway. "Go catch up with him, squirt."

Cammie flashed her mother, aunt and former teacher a quick smile before running down the hall, singing, "Zach!" She yelped in surprise as Zach caught her in his arms with a little laugh.

"Cammie." He kissed her. "I have something for you."

She smiled sweetly at him. "Go on."

He pressed the two roses into her hands.

"Zach, are you-?"

Just then, he dropped to one knee, pulled out the little velvet box and presented it to her. "Cameron Ann Morgan, I love you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Cammie blushed with a slacked jaw. "Zach…Yes…" she whispered. "I would be honored to be your wife."

He rose quickly and kissed her again, although for much longer than before.

From down the hall, the three adults watched the couple's figures meet at the lips. Rachel wiped away a stray tear as Solomon gave her a gentle pat on the back. Solomon had an air of contentedness and Abby rested her head on his shoulder. "She'll be okay. Matt would be so proud."

…

Cameron Ann Morgan & Zachary Goode

…

A/N: Hello all my lovely readers! I am back from my little block and have some new roses for you ^^ I am particularly pleased with this one, although I didn't get to write in a scene where Abby hits Zach for being stupid, but that's okay. It's was short and sweet, so we're all good. Again, take a guess at what the next rose color will be in a review or something. Or simply keep checking in on this story to see if I updated. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!

**~Vixen's Secret (formerly Flurryfox)**


	6. Five Lavender Roses

Rainbow Roses: Lavender Rose

…

The Lavender Rose is a symbol of first love and enchantment. Five roses indicate a high degree of infatuation.

…

"That's all for today," said Abigail Cameron from the front of the room. "Class dismissed."

The senior girls began trickling out of the room in pairs or small groups. Cammie waved before disappearing into the elevator with Bex and Macey. Abby sat down on the stool at the front long table and dragged her fingers through her hair. Winter break was drawing close and the Covert Operation final still had to be developed. Maybe Joe would have some tips.

Abby cleared the boxes filled with long-range rifle parts from the table and stashed them in the locked cabinet underneath the table. She grabbed her file stuffed full of papers and slipped into the elevator. A thin red retinal scan ran across Abby's face before granting her access. She sighed and leaned against the elevator wall as it rose steadily back to the main floor of the Academy. Finals weren't just stressful for the students; they were just as stressful if not more for the teachers.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Abby stepped out and nearly ran into Cammie who was rushing towards the elevator with a small bouquet of roses. "Abby!" gasped Cammie as she tried to catch her breath. She leaned over and rested one hand on her bent knee. Her other hand was raised with the bundle of roses. "I'm supposed to deliver these to you."

Abby raised an eyebrow. "Do I get to know who, squirt?"

"He said to tell you that that part is classified," Cammie replied with a wry half-smile. "And he gave me M and M's."

"Aha! So, it's a 'he'," Abby replied with a triumphant smirk. She cocked her hip and tipped her head to one side. "And he bribed my niece to join the dark side, has he?"

Cammie looked indignant. "It is not the dark side! It's rather cute actually." She thrust the roses into her aunt's arms. "Gotta run!" And away she went with a fading laugh.

Abby held the bouquet gently and called, "You better not leave the mansion!" She finally looked at the flowers. They were artificially colored lavender. _A crush_. There were five. _Infatuation_. "Huh," Abby muttered as she turned into a side hallway towards Joe's room. "I wonder if he's really going around throwing flowers at everyone…" Abby's heels clicked faintly on the stone floor. When she reached the wooden door that identified Joseph Solomon's room, she knocked sharply.

"Come in," the masculine voice reply.

Abby pushed the door open and closed it softly. She turned to the man who was propped up in bed with pillows and had a book open. "Should you really be up?" Abby asked.

Joe closed the book with a snap. "The doctor said it would be fine. What's that in your hand?"

Abby glanced down at the bouquet. "Roses from an anonymous sender. I thought it was you."

Joe shook his head. "No, I don't send roses."

"Of course you don't," replied Abby with a smile. "That's why Rachel's desk always has fresh ones once a week."

He smiled innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Abby sat on the edge of his bed. "Of course you don't," she repeated with a laugh. "I wanted some ideas for the girls' finals."

"Ah." Joe shifted in his bed. "Something hands-on would obviously be the best. You could try Roseville, but it might not be safe enough."

She frowned slightly. "I don't really want to take them out as of now."

Joe nodded slowly. "Well, Fibbs might have a working simulator now."

"Huh, yes. I could check on that."

Joe leaned back into the pillows. "Why don't you ask Agent Townsend for some pointers? He did do a final last semester."

Abby arched an eyebrow. "Townsend is the one who's convinced I shouldn't show the girls the rifles. Most of the graduating seniors last year are convinced that he was a terrible teacher."

"But he's a good operative, is he not?" Joe replied. "Give it a try. You don't need to take whatever advice he may give."

Abby stood up. "Oh all right. I'll see what he has to say." She leaned down and pressed her lips to his forehead. "Rest well." She disappeared from his room.

…..

"Oh, hello Abigail," Edward said as he exited the Headmistress's office. "Fancy seeing you here of all times."

Abby narrowed her eyes ever so slightly. "Pleasure to see you too, Townsend. You have time for a quick word?"

Edward nodded. "Lead the way?"

Abby shook her head. "No, I just needed some ideas for the girls' finals."

"How about a traditional hand-written exam?" he said coolly.

"And how's that going to help them?" she shot back.

Edward smirked. "It'll give them a good shock from what they'll be expecting. If that's all, I'll be going." He turned. "Best of luck. Nice flowers by the way."

Abby huffed. He's never any help! "Wait a moment," she called after him.

"Yes?" He turned around slowly. "Is there something else you need assistance with?"

Abby ignored his slightly condescending tone. "You sent them."

"Sent what?" he replied.

"The roses."

He paused momentarily. "I did. And?"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you didn't either," Edward said. "You knew all along it was me."

Abby shook her head again. "No, I thought it was Joe at first. You bribed Cammie!"

Edward quirked one side of his mouth up. "Yes, I did. She was quite complying."

Abby just stared back at him.

"Speechless, Abigail?" Edward teased. "That's a first." He swooped down and placed a kiss on her cheek. "See you later, Agent Cameron."

…

Abigail Cameron & Edward Townsend

…

A/N: I'm not dead. I swear. Read the latest GG book. Fell in love all over again. :) Oh Edward and Abby. They're crazy. Not a particularly climatic ending for this chappy, but hey, it was interesting to write. I think I might write some more one-shots since there are so many other roses I haven't talked about yet. Anyway, review your thoughts? Next rose maybe?

**~ Flurryfox**


End file.
